Cargo cases are well known in the art. Similarly, wagons, including folding wagons, are well known in the art. While such cargo cases for wagons, and preferably for folding wagons, according to the prior art provide a number of advantages, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present disclosure seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present disclosure is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.